<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Lion Cub by Xiuminion2210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028847">Little Lion Cub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuminion2210/pseuds/Xiuminion2210'>Xiuminion2210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cliche, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, they don't stay dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuminion2210/pseuds/Xiuminion2210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What does one do when the world thinks they are dead?  </p><p>Jisung would like to believe he would live in the woods with his best friends, but life doesn't always work out that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dark Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>UPDATED</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am finally getting around to updating this!!! I am so sorry for the delay</p><p>UPDATED</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan opens his eyes, <em> when did he close them </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He sees his family all around him. Hyunjin is supporting a limping Minho, who is clutching his steadily leaking stomach. Felix is helping Jeongin up off the ground where he was lying and groaning. Jeongin shakes his head a few times and thanks Felix with a smile. Seungmin is laying, unconscious, on the red-dyed snow. Jeongin ruses to Seungmin. Changbin is staring at Chan in wide-eyed terror. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why are you so scared, Binnie? </em> He wants to say but chokes on something pooling in his mouth when he tries to open it. <em> Huh. That’s strange. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>  Where is his little lion cub? His warrior? </em>He thinks sluggishly. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling something dripping onto his face he turns his eyes, <em> he can’t turn his head, it's so heavy. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Ah. </em> He smiles. <em> There’s his Jisungie. </em></p><p> </p><p>With tears in his eyes and snot dripping down his face, Jisung is talking to him, but Chan can’t hear anything. He frowns and goes to wipes Jisung’s face. His hand barely makes it up before it's caught in another’s grip. Chan turns his eyes to the person that just slammed into the ground on his other side.</p><p>
  <em> There is his warrior, too. Both are by his side. </em>
</p><p> Minho is even more frantic, borderline hysterical. Holding his hand and gently tapping his face. Chan weakly groans, coughing up more blood. </p><p> </p><p>His vision swims.</p><p> </p><p>Chan feels that annoying <em> tap tap tap </em>ping on his cheek, and finally he starts to hear a rush of sound, giving him a headache through the haze of pain. </p><p> </p><p>“-an! Chan! <em> CHAN! </em>You need to stay awake for me okay? Jeongin and Felix are coming. They can help, but I need you to stay awake, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s voice washes over him. He feels a twinge in his heart at the utter desperation he hears there and the way it wavers when a fresh wave of tears flow down Minho’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Chan gurgles like he makes to talk, but Minho just hushes him and whispers <em> I know, love. I know. I love you too. We love you so much. </em>He turns to look at each of his family in the face. He takes in their crying faces, mouthing I love you to each one. </p><p> </p><p>Turning to look at Changbin and Jisung he smiles and mouths <em> I’ll see you, boys, on the other side. </em>His vision goes completely black as he succumbs to the pull, unable to hear the shouts and pleas from the boys surrounding him. </p><p> </p><p>He floats in the dark abyss. No pain. No misery. No more responsibility, or having the weight of the world on his shoulders. He feels peaceful. </p><p> </p><p><em> Are you really okay with this? </em>He hears a voice ask.</p><p> </p><p><em> Okay with what? </em>He responds, mind fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If you die here. You die forever. No more friends to spend your days splashing around the riverbed. No more family dinners spent outside because it gets so rowdy if they’re all inside at once. No more late nights sitting on the roof with your lover wrapped up in his arms and a blanket for warmth.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His family? He can’t remember having a family. That sounds nice. Chan sees a ripple in front of him. Almost like a ripple in the water. He reaches out to touch it but stops just short of it as he hears a loud scream. </p><p> </p><p>“DON’T YOU GIVE UP” </p><p> </p><p>Like a bucket of cold water Chan hears the cries from his family to stay with them and to wake up. He clings to those voices. Swimming through the murky darkness, he goes up and up and up, but it feels like it's never-ending. He doesn’t even know if he is going up. Is he going down? Sinking further into the black inky waters of his mind. Slowly he loses strength. He’s so tired. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't give up, channie-hyungie. Never give up. Come back to us. Come back to me. Please. Please I can’t lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>With renewed strength, Chan clings and he clings. He swims and he swims. <em> Never Jisungie. My little lion cub. I promised I would never leave you. I am not about to break that promise. </em></p><p> </p><p>He wrenches himself through the surface with an earth-shattering scream, and then everything stops. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet Chan and his boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan wants peace and quiet after a long sleepless night, but his boys don't know the meaning of the word quiet or peace</p><p>UPDATED</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Screams and the thundering of footsteps are heard throughout the house making the birds on the roof squawk and fly away. Boisterous laughter and yelps of alarm sounds through the open windows. Chan rolls his eyes, but smiles when he opens the front door, groceries handled precariously in one hand while the other shuts the door. </p><p> </p><p>He walks to the kitchen and has just enough time to put them on the counter before he is ambushed by Jisung and Seungmin. Jisung clings to his back and uses him as a body shield while Seungmin tries to grab at Jisung from around Chan. </p><p> </p><p>Chan notices Seungmin’s hair is a bright fire truck red.</p><p> </p><p>“I like your new hair, Min!” He says with a smile, dimples popping out.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin huffs, but a pretty pink blush spreads across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, while Jisung grins triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do it on purpose! This little rat put a potion in my shampoo, and it dyed my hair this obnoxious color!” Seungmin says with an annoyed scowl on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I am <em> not </em>a rat! You take that back! And Jeongin made me the potion! So why don’t you yell at your boyfriend too?” Jisung shoots back at him, still using Chan as a body shield. </p><p> </p><p>Chan puts up his arms and places them over Jisung and Seungmin’s shoulders. He grips hard and brings them into his chest forcing them together. Amongst the squacks of protest and the wiggle worms in his arms he says,</p><p> </p><p>“Seungmin your hair looks lovely I promise. Once it fades to a less vibrant color I am sure you will love it. And Jisung, “ Chan prodded with a scolding undertone,” didn't I say no more using the witches for silly pranks?” </p><p> </p><p>Chan releases them both, rustles Seungmins freshly dyed hair, and wraps Jisung up to give him a nudge. Jisung yelling and squirming makes Seungmin watch with a smug smirk. When Chan releases Jisung to put the groceries away, Seungmin leaves the kitchen after sticking his tongue out at Jisung. Jisung scrunches his nose and sticks his out in retaliation. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung.” Chan scolds.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung huffs dramatically, and moves to help Chan put the rest of the groceries away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll apologise later, Channie-hyung.” Jisung grumbled with a put out sigh, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Chan ruffles his hair and gives a fond roll of his eyes. They quietly put the groceries away, and move to the kitchen table where Jisung sets down two freshly brewed mugs of tea. They sit side by side and drink their tea with an air of content. Jisung takes Chan’s hand and starts to play with it. Tracing the outside of each finger and then tracing the veins on the backside. He sets his head on Chan’s shoulder breathing in the comforting scent of his oldest friend. </p><p> </p><p>“How was your day, cub?” Chan cooed at the sleepy grunt Jisung let out. He huffed an exasperated chuckle when Jisung just nuzzles his neck in response. Wrapping his arm around Jisung’s waist he hums a soft tune. They relax together listening to the birds chirping outside the window, and the soft noises throughout the house. </p><p> </p><p>Chan doesn’t mind this at all. After the long morning he had It’s nice to come home and sit with his oldest friend. He places a kiss onto the side of Jisung’s head which makes Jisung giggle and turn to burrow further into him. Jisung lets out a low, deep breath and lays his whole weight on Chan. He places a kiss on Chan's neck in thanks for the one he received, making Chan smile softly. </p><p> </p><p>They don’t know how long they sit there in comfortable silence until Minho steps into the kitchen and loudly makes retching noises. He snickers at the two, who are wrapped up in each other, when they jump and bump heads. </p><p> </p><p>“Chan your demon child has been screaming non stop today thank gosh your back. He actually knows how to shut up when you’re around.” Minho teased while walking to the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out the jug of orange juice and pours himself a glass. Shutting the fridge, he reaches for a brownie on the counter and joins the two at the table. Jisung kicks him under the table in retaliation for the teasing, and Minho kicks him back in response thus starting a whole footsie fight. Chan just releases a long suffering sigh, and gets up from the table, ignoring Jisung’s whine of protest. </p><p> </p><p>“Children,” he began, “please no fighting at the table. Take it outside if you will, but I am going to the library and would appreciate some peace and quiet.” </p><p> </p><p>Chan lets out a loud oof and stumbles as someone jumps on his back. By the boisterous laughter and scent of sunflowers, it’s the second half of his terrible twos, Jeongin. Groaning Chan tries to shake off the annoying leech. He just wanted to relax and read a book dammit. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin jumps off and runs away with more laughter. His melodic giggles are soon joined with Jisung as Jeongin ropes him into a dance. Chan shakes his head and leaves the bright kitchen looking for a quieter place to rest. He chuckles at the way the boys in the kitchen seem to drag Minho into their spontaneous dancing, if the way the noise gets louder is any indication. </p><p> </p><p>Chan peeks into the library, and sees Seungmin curled up on one of the large recliners reading a book and looking adorable with his glasses perched on his nose and sleep rumpled hair. He goes over to smooth down the cow licks and gets a pleased hum in return. Seungmin nuzzles his hand and bids him a good morning with a sleepy yawn. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning? Minnie, its past noon. What time did you fall asleep? You were practically in the kitchen a few minutes ago” Chan asked while walking over to the bookshelves. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a bit ago, hyung. I was up all night reading this book, so when I left the kitchen I came here to finish it. Fell asleep in the chair I guess.” Seungmin replies, while holding up a good sized book. The cover is dark brown and bare. He continues, </p><p> </p><p>“Came back because I wanted to finish the rest. I only have a few more chapters to go. It's very intriguing. It’s a new spell book I picked up in the market. This chapter features a lot of potions with garlic in it and I never realized that could be useful. Hyung, do you know anything about how garlic can be useful in spells?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan looks at him, and then takes the book from Seungmin’s outstretched hand. As he flips through the book his eyebrows go higher and his smile grows sillier. Oh his smart little witch is not the brightest at some times, and it always makes Chan laugh with fond amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“Minnie baby. This is a cookbook with the weirdest recipes i have ever seen. Didn’t you realize anything when the title literally says <em> Bewitching Potions for Health and Happiness: Stews and Soups? </em> While it is slightly misleading, It is still just a simple cookbook, little witch.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin turns a bright shade of red, and takes the book back to rapidly flip through it. Yes it did seem a bit odd, but the recipes were so strange that he assumed it <em> had </em>to be a spellbook. I mean who puts frogs legs into a soup with roses?! That makes absolutely no sense. He looks back up at Chan, who is still watching him in amusement, and nods his thanks. </p><p> </p><p>“I might as well finish it since I am already this far ahead. I’m glad I told you this and not one of the others.” Seungmin shutters when he thinks of the teasing he would have had to endure if he had the misfortune of finding out this piece of knowledge from any of the others in their little clan. Minho would have been fine after an initial teasing though. But the others?</p><p> </p><p>Changbin wouldn’t have been too terribly bad either, other than the teasing smirks or little remarks he would make every now and then. Jeongin would just laugh and then giggle every time he saw the book, but Seungmin loves making Jeongin laugh, even at his own expense. But the one that would really be loud about it was Jisung. He would bring it up non stop and laugh relentlessly at him. Seungmin scowls. The little fucker is lucky he didn’t catch Seungmin being a little dimwitted because he has so much shit on Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>Chan notices the slightly evil looking smirk on Seungmin’s face and just shakes his head. Why did he have to pick up the weirdest kids ever. He turns to the book shelves and gets out a little old journal his father had left him. It's been read so many times now that he flips to his favorite entry and settles into a lounge chair near the windows. There he spends the next few hours reading silently with only Seungmin’s breathing, the flips of the pages, and the muted chirping from the birds outside. Eventually his eyes slip close, and he falls into his dreams softly. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin notices his leader falling asleep. He waits a few minutes, to ensure Chan is in a deep enough slumber, and goes to remove the book from his hands and places a blanket over the vampire’s lap. The added warmth should hopefully make his dreams sweet. Seungmin walks out the room and closes the door quietly. He makes his way back into the kitchen to help prepare dinner, where he finds Changbin snooping through the cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing.” Seungmin says flatly, crossing his arms.</p><p>Changbin practically jumps out of his skin and smacks his head on the doorframes, and swears loudly. To which Seungmin harshly shushes him and tells him to be quiet cause Chan is sleeping. Changbin rubs his head and mumbles and apologizes, looking sheepish. </p><p> </p><p>“Channie-hyung managed to fall asleep? What spell did you use? I am so happy Hyung is sleeping” Changbin inquires. He turns back to searching through the cabinet, exclaiming in triumph when he finds the tea he was looking for. Minho loves to hide his tea’s from Changbin, but that never deters Changbin from finding them. Changbin pouts while he makes the tea.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I wish Hyung would stop hiding his teas. Why can’t he let his adorable boyfriend drink some?” Changbin jumps again when he turns around to find Minho leaning against the door frame with a deadpan expression. </p><p> </p><p>He walks up to Changbin, and takes the tea back, kissing the pout that’s still on the boys lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Because, Darling. You don’t know how to properly prepare the tea that doesn’t use an absurd amount. Do you know how hard this tea is to make? And how expensive these ingredients are?” Minho responds with a huff. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin ignores the boys in the kitchen and just goes around preparing dinner. He smiles and accepts the cup of tea Minho hands him, and rolls his eyes at Changbin’s little <em> yay </em>when his boyfriend hands him a cup and a kiss as well. But turns back to the pot of stew he is making to hide the smile forming on his lips. The smile that grows when he feels lips on his neck and arms snaking around his waist. As the scent of sunflowers invades his nose he leans back and lets out a happy hum. </p><p> </p><p>Today has been a great day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah so sorry it's been so long. Everything has been completely crazy with this virus running amock. I've had to get everything sorted and ready for quarantine, and it's been really stressful. I have an outline for the next chapter, so I really want to finish it this week! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3!</p>
<p>UPDATED</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho grunts as he cuts through the demon in front of him. It slices into his arm with a shriek causing Minho to hiss in pain and stab the demon in the heart. He jerks the blade out of the demon and flickes the blood off onto the ground. Looking around, Minho surveys the cave. Felix is off to one side, closer to the wall, firing spells into the melee while Hyunjin is seemingly dancing as he swings his swords. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho walks towards the back of the cave where there are big iron cages. He peers into the cages to assess the people trapped inside. Multiple humans have visible wounds, which is normal as the slowest healers of the people of this world. The other people he sees have bandages, but mainly look alright. He breathes a sigh of relief. Felix won’t have to do too much healing. He is already using too much as it is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He motions for the prisoners to back away from the wall. He backs up a little bit, and then slashes at the cage. It shatters into jagged pieces. He steps in and grabs the closest injured human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help whoever can’t walk. Stay together. If you wander, you die.” Minho sternly tells the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees nods from the majority, while a few others flinch at his tone. He walks away without looking back. He wasn’t going to sugar coat it. He is long past that. They need the cold hard truth of the gravity of this situation, or they would get themselves killed. If someone didn’t want to go with him they would be left behind to defend themselves. He wasn’t going to risk the majority for one stupid soul. Not again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group slowly shuffles through the carnage. They are walking as close to the wall as they can without bringing attention from the demons. Minho grits his teeth and urges the group to go faster. The slower they are, the easier it is to draw the attention of the demons. He watches as a female elf trips over a corpse and falls on top. Once she gets her bearings she lets out a shrill cry at the lifeless eyes staring back at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hush falls over the cave, and collectively the demons turn their heads to the sound, gnashing their teeth and growling in warning. Minho curses, and shoves the human into the arms of another beastman. He charges at the approaching demon, changing mid-stride into the hulking form of a brown bear. He tears the head off the first demon that he reaches and slashes his claws into another demon’s torso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho roars and stands up on his hind legs when he feels a sharp pain from demon claws in his mid drift. He turns around and stomps on the demon that got him, killing it in one blow. The next few minutes are a blur of violence. Blood and spit, body parts and innards are flying through the air as Minho and his companions frantically try to prevent the small groups of prisoners from being harmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho feels the air slice around the arrow that narrowly misses his neck. He hears the tunk as it makes the target, and feels the heat of the blood on the back of his head. He nods his thanks at Felix who nods back and turns in a beautiful arc, slicing the arm off the demon trying to stab him. Minho turns to glance at the people they are trying to protect only to see them in a protective barrier with Hyunjin at the front killing any Demon who comes near. They must have a witch in the midst of the group. The cage must have had an enchatment on it that broke when he freed them. That or the demon that cast the enchatment is dead. Good. Less for him to worry about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the last of the fighting dies down. Minho wants to drop with the exhaustion of fighting for so long, but shakes it off as he changes back into a man. He approaches the group who have huddled against the wall. They are so close to the exit. He just needs to reassure them enough to get them to start moving again. He can’t have them dropping from shock now. That will surley kill them all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you want to drop and not move, but we must keep going. Yes these demons are no longer alive, but others who smell the death in this place will surely come to seek out the corpses. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>get you out of here, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> start walking now.” Minho says firmly, but warmly. He relaxes his face and helps a child up from the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix moves to the front of the group to scout ahead. As soon as he comes back with an all clear, Minho urges the group forward with Hyunjin taking the lead. Felix puts his bow and arrow away, and takes out his knife occasionally stabbing any demon who seems to still be moving. Minho picks up the rear, and glances back occasionally to make sure they are not being watched or followed. The reek of death in the cave is overpowering most of his senses, so he has to rely on his sight for the most part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung. The camp we scouted for has been taken. There is another clearing about 2 miles south east. I know you said we have to get to Thorin, but these people need rest and healing, and I want to look at that gash in your side.” Felix says with a stern look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed, while walking, that Minho kept wincing when weight was put on his left side, his arm coming up to clutch at it occasionally only to wince when it pulled at the cut there. Now while Felix is a witch, and only has human senses, he knows the spots of blood surrounding Minho’s side are his own. Minho just grimaces and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Pixie, but you are healing the worst of these people first. They come </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix, do you understand me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To me, you will always come first, hyung, but fine. If it means you will allow me to heal you, I will help them first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix pouts, but relents. Minho hardly ever allows anyone to heal him, so Felix will think of this as a small victory. A small part of him worries though because Minho usually lets the wounds heal by themselves. Something must be wrong. While Felix isn’t completely heartless he does feel sympathy for these people being taken from their homes and families, but Minho and Hyunjin are far more important to him. No matter what they come first. If anyone thinks that's cold of him so be it. They do not know how much they have saved him and cared for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix walks over to Hyunjin and lets him know of their plan, and then takes the lead. After walking the 2 miles, the prisoners collapse on the ground as soon as Felix announces they will set up camp here. Hyunjin moves to the center to make a fire while Minho helps some of the injured lay on the ground, destroying any who have chains. He calls Felix over when he notices Felix ignoring the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho sighs. He knows of Felix’s trust issues, but really. These people are injured and most likely starving. They are of no threat to them. After years of trying to convince the young witch Minho lets it go with only a few disappointed stares. Felix looks away in guilt and starts to set up the materials needed for a strong protective barrier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix can usually do it without anything helping, but he has used up too much of his magic. He needs to save what little he has left healing these prisoners. Minho helps him set up the protective circle around the camp, and leaves him to chant the spell for the protective barrier. This will help everyone be able to rest with ease, and will alert Felix of any creature, human or demon, that has any malicious intent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho then walks over to where Hyunjin is softly talking with another Elf. Hyunjin is leaning his head on her hands and they are speaking so quietly that he can barely hear them, even with his better sense of hearing. Minho knows that they are saying Elvin prayers, though. Praying for a safe journey home, and for their loved ones to be safe and happy of their return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho turns towards a small group huddled together around the fire. The night may not be the cold of winter, but the wind is brisk and chilly. A sign that this winter will be harsh. He sits down beside a young beastmen and wraps his arm around the child’s shoulders to give some of his warmth. The child lets out a pleased little chitter and snuggles close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung. I’ve healed all the serious injuries and wrapped up ones that are minor. There is one human that has serious burn marks across their back that will take multiple healings, but I put one of our burn salves on it. That should relieve any pain and keep it stabilized until I heal it tomorrow.” Felix states as he walks over to the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho nods his head and thanks and detaches himself from the child with a sigh. The pointed glare Felix is shooting him makes him realize he will not be getting out of this healing any time soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin is already in their shared tent when Minho gets there. He shoots Minho a grin, and chuckles breathlessly when Minho rolls his eyes and gestures back at Felix. Hyunjin already knows how over protective Felix can get. Felix just huffs and glares at them both. Minho sits down on the empty cot and allows Felix to fuss and look him over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minhoah-hyuuuung. You let yourself be injured? You’re getting up there in age, old man. Gotta keep those senses sharp.” Hyunjin laughs mischievously and jumps away from the swipe at his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho grunts when he misses and pulls his body back in tight. It’s not that bad, but Demon injuries always make his healing work a little slower than normal, and sting a little sharper than other wounds. Although this time he knows it's slower than usual. He has let the sleepless nights catch up to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix concentrates on healing his body, and slowly Minho’s body unclenches from where he was unconsciously holding his body tightly against the pain. He sighs and relaxes back into the cot. The rush of the day is catching up with him. He doesn’t realize he is falling asleep to the voices of Felix and Hyunjin until everything fades into the background, and he completely relaxes into a deep slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix watches Minho sleep, and strokes his hair when he makes a noise. He and Hyunjin talk quietly so as to not disturb their leader. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm worried, Hyunjin. He is getting more and more reckless.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin grabs Felix into a hug, and speaks softly into his ear. He rubs up and down Felix’s spine to soothe the tremors running through his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, my love. Shhh. He is fine. Calm down. We are safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix melts into Hyunjin’s arms and clings to him tightly. He buries his face into his lover's neck, and allows the soothing words and rhythmic motion on his back to gradually calm the tremors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is a bleeding heart, Hyunjin, and he is going to get himself killed. I can’t see him do this to himself! Everytime we hear about these hostage situations he just jumps the gun! We need a break, jinnie. I can't afford to lose him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix breaks and starts to cry silently in Hyunjin’s arms. Hyunjin sighs. He honestly feels the same way. He understands, and he sympathises with these people because he knows how this feels, but Minho has been really tired lately. He’s not been getting much sleep, and is getting terse and snappy. He’s been taking every request he can, and Hyunjin is desperately hoping something makes him take a break. If not, Hyunjin doesn.t know how long Minho’s body will hold up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The injury he got tonight proves that. The slower than normal healing, and even the fact he got the cut! Minho is the best fighter in the kingdom. He hardly ever allows himself to get injured. He means too much to them for him to get done in by a measly rescue mission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With determination in his heart Hyunjin settles down with Felix and lulls them both into a deep sleep with an Elvin lullaby. They will protect Minho with all their might. They will save him, like he saved them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4- Travelling part 1 (Chan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote so much for this chapter and I hadn't gotten to where I wanted to be, so I am breaking it up into parts. Also this contains smut, so if you're uncomfy do not read. This is also my first time writing smut so sorry if its terrible.</p>
<p>UPDATED</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jumping at the loud cawing, the messenger quickened his pace. This forest creeps him out. Considering he is a human going into the den of supernatural creatures he thinks the feeling is warranted. Also considering the fact that he is alone, at night, in the Dark Forest. He doesn’t understand why his King is requesting help from these beasts. There are plenty of capable knights in their kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trips over a root, and falls cursing all the while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Swish. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He flinches and whirls around to look behind him. He knows he heard something moving. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Swosh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ducks and feels the wind move his hair. Shivering he walks a few feet more and then stops when he hears a crunch. He looks behind him to see nothing but the darkness of the forest. It isn’t even that late at night, so why is it so dark? Nothing seems to be behind him, but he feels like someone- </span>
  <em>
    <span>something-</span>
  </em>
  <span> is watching him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The messenger turns back around to continue to the cottage, but lets out an ear splitting scream at the creature in front of him. The creature’s grin just widens upon the scream, like they got joy out of the human’s terror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, what are you doi-doing here?” The human stutters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart goes into his throat when the creature steps even closer to him. The trees rustle and move and in that moment the light of the moon shines upon the creature. Dark brown hair, almost black, swept up and off the creature’s forehead. Dark eyes lined in kohl with a twinkle of cruel amusement. Sharp nose and a full mouth curled up into a sneered grin. The man before him is the most beautiful person; the messenger has ever seen. The cold beauty gives the air of an ethereal angel that brings death to your front door. Small fangs and pointed ears of the Elves make the human gulp in fear. Humans and Elves have never really gotten along all that well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I doing here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The [ELF?] says with an indifferent tone, but turns toward a snarl at the word human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, I live in these woods. Why would a fragile, weak human be wandering these woods alone? Haven't you heard how dangerous this part of the forest is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The [ELF?] continues to speak in that indifferent voice. Voice deep and chilling the human to his core. He moves along with the [ELF?] to keep him in his line of vision. Never showing the [ELF?] his back causing the [ELF?] to smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>[NAME]”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice barks into the silence of the forest. The [ELF?], </span>
  <em>
    <span>[NAME], </span>
  </em>
  <span>scoffs but backs off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the attention is off of him, the human realizes with a start that the forest has gone completely silent. A cold sweat forms on his skin. He turns to where he thinks he heard the voice and sees another creature step into the light of the moon. He feels faint because </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no not another one</span>
  </em>
  <span> his heart can’t take anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” The creature comes closer to him, and smiles warmly at the human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The messenger is wary, but at least he is no longer alone with just the [ELF?]. He clears his throat and grabs his bag taking a letter from a pocket. Straightening up the messenger tries to appear unafraid, but the chuckle the [ELF?] lets out shows how terribly he masked his fear. Nevertheless he has a mission to complete. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here to deliver a letter from the King. I need to deliver it to the lord of this forest. It is very important and time sensitive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear that, Channie? He needs to hand that to the Lord of the Forest.” [NAME] scoffs and glares coldly at the human. “His king didn’t even feel the need to let him know who the lord was or else he wouldn’t be walking around with that false bravo. And what does the Weak King want now? For us to do his dirty work, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave us, [NAME]. I am perfectly capable of meeting the King’s messenger by mys[ELF?].” The other creature waves his hand, dismissing the [ELF?]. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[NAME] just rolls his eyes, but makes to leave. Before he goes he sends a sharp toothed grin at the human and a playful wink. The messenger sends a silent prayer to gods for his safe return out of this forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Chan, the Lord of this forest. I am sorry for my companions' animosity. He does not have very kind feelings towards humans; I'm afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The messenger takes a closer look upon the Lord and feels his breath catch in his throat. If he thought that [ELF?] was beautiful, then the creature before him was otherworldly. It’s like he was sculpted from marble. With skin as white as snow and a smooth as glass and the sharp jaw line are a perfect blend of masculine and femininity. His dark brown eyes are like deep pools of chocolate. His hair is a white blonde artfully swept back with a few loose curls. The smirk on his full lips and the arc of his eyebrows make the messenger flush. He feels like this creature would be the embodiment of the god of love if he were to come down to the mortal realm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the letter, yes?” The playful tone and amused laughter snap the human out of his daze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I have it right here, mylord. I am terribly sorry.” The messenger hands the letter to the creature </span>
  <em>
    <span>what was his name again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Chan, human. I thank you for delivering this letter to me. Best leave now before the night gets any later. You wouldn’t want to be out here near midnight. The creatures of the night are not as kind as me.” Chan says with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes glow red, and his fangs grow longer. He hisses at the trees and a few predators bolt away in fear. The messenger's blood runs cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vampire. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run along now human. I will have my reply to the king sent right away.” And with that last statement, the vampire turns and walks away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The messenger stays there for a few more moments, but a rustle in the dark makes him jump. He swiftly starts back towards his kingdom, but cant help hims[ELF?] to look back. When he does he sees multiple glowing eyes on him, but the one that scares him the most are the blood red of the lord’s. For the brown had an air of warmth, but the red is shining like a cold ruby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise around the table gets to a defaning level until Chan clears his throat. [NAME], Changbin, Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin all settle down in their respective seats and turn towards their leader. [NAME] is leaned back with his arms crossed. Annoyed pout on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, why do we have to take requests from the Human KIngdom? They all think we are just mindless beasts and are lower than them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t really be picky, [NAME]-hyung. This is the first request for a whole month. We aren’t desperate, but we are running low on money and supplies.” Seungmin chimes in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.” [NAME] heaves a sigh and straightens up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The letter states that the Kingdom has lost contact with their temple, and needs us to go check up on it. Make sure the ore is still safe and protected, and that the priests are still alive. When we sent out our letter of agreement we will be given half of the reward money, and the other half will be given to us when we complete the mission.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nods of understanding and grunts of consent are thrown around the table. Jeongin spreads the map on the table and places chess pieces on key areas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is our cottage, this is the castle, and this is the temple. If we want to go through the capitol it will be quicker, but if we want to avoid major cities and towns it will take about 5 days on foot.  This route takes us through smaller towns and the Abandoned forest, but I don’t think we will have a problem.” Jeongin explains while pointing to each landmark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stands up and places a pawn on the Abandoned forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gossip and rumors going around show that there has been little to no demon activity in the forest. Either the human knights have actually cleared the forest, or the demons are laying low for some reason. Either way, we have enough force and skill to clear the forest within a day. Two days to travel there, a day to travel through, and two more days until we get to the temple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan listens to everyone’s ideas and plans. He stands up and places a pawn on a small village just before the Abandoned forest. The others look around in confusion. Changbin shakes his head with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung. It's been decades. You don’t even know if she is still alive let alone willing to help us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s worth a shot. If we pack lightly, 3 days worth at most, the faster we can travel without the heavy burden of a week’s worth of supplies. Even if she has passed I am sure the people there will help us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I the only one super confused? Hyung, did you have a secret lover and didn’t tell us?” [NAME] leers at Chan. Uh-oh, Sungie. Better watch out, Channie-hyung’s laying with a human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung looks between the two and crosses his arm with an angry pout. Chan flushes a bright red and flounders. “That’s not-’” He touches Jisung’s shoulder, but Jisung just shrugs him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung gets up and leaves the kitchen with childish stomps and loud sighs. Seungmin and Jeongin get up as well and take off after Jisung giggling all the while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Channie-hyung’s in trouble. Channie-hyung’s in trouble.” The remaining group around the table hear their chorus fade as they go deeper into the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan turns to glare at [NAME] while Changbin bursts into uproarious laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you did that.” Chan whines. He drops his head to the table and repeats this a few times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you think I wouldn’t.” [NAME] retaliates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan lets out a long and loud groan of annoyance. He sits up and takes a deep breath. Mustering up the courage to find Jisung, he smacks [NAME] upside the head and walks out of the kitchen. He smirks when he hears the loud shout of pain [NAME] lets out and the wheezing laughter of Changbin. He leaves the bickering couple in the kitchen and sets out to find his cub.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After searching all the usual spots he finally finds Jisung curled up in the cherry blossom tree out in the back garden. Jisung spots him immediately and turns around with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmph. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sighs. Changbin, that airhead, and his stupid brat of a lover, [NAME], are going to be in for an earful when this is over. He leans back against the tree and just rests for a minute. Prodding Jisung will just make this last longer, so he waits until Jisung is ready to listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me you had a human lover?” Chan lets out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oomf</span>
  </em>
  <span> whe all of a sudden he has a lapful of boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs again and rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a long time ago. Before I met you or Changbin-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did Binnie know about her?” Chan rolls his eyes and playful pinches Jisung’s side. Jisung jerks away with a shriek and pout. Chan laughs and pulls him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you weren’t impatient, cub I can finish my story.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung mumbles </span>
  <em>
    <span>not a cub anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span> while Chan just laughs again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You love that nickname, don’t lie. Anyway. It was before you were even born, Sung. I was young and stupid, and so naieve. It lasted for about a year, but we both agreed it would never work. She wanted me to turn her, but I refused. That made a distance grow between us.” Chan looks off into the distance with a sad look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nuzzles his neck. Chan kisses his cheek and smiles sadly at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Years later we reconnected, but never like lovers again. We were older and wiser. She grew older, got married and had kids while I looked the same as I did when we were together. Occasionally I would visit just to catch up or get supplies if I needed any. Changbin was with me for a few of those cases, and she told him the whole story much to my chargain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan laughs breathlessly with a melancholic expression. He closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of the forest around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad it never worked out though. Because if it did I would never have met you or Changbin, or any of the others. I would not be here today or be who I am today without that experience. I would never give up the chance to have you in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung blushes and hides his face in Chan’s hair. He giggles when Chan’s hands rub at his sides. Gently, Jisung places a hand on Chan’s cheek and tilts his face up. Placing a feather light kiss to his forehead, his nose, his eyes, he gives an eskimo kiss and then finally places the sweetest kiss on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan smiles into the kiss and feels his eyes well up with tears. Jisung wipes them away and kisses at the tear streaks on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” they whisper. The words get blown into the wind and travel to the ears of the animals in the forest. All around the forest settles into a peaceful doze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t stop stepping on the backs of my shoes, Jisung. I am going to disembowel you and use your innards for one of Innie’s spells.” Seungmin stops and hisses to Jisung behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung scampers away to hide behind Chan and laughs at Seungmin. Seungmin forces a breath through his nose and turns away when he notices the pointed look from Chan. If the smug </span>
  <em>
    <span>ha</span>
  </em>
  <span> he lets out at Jisung’s following </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyuuung that huuurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>is heard by anyone, no one mentions it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[NAME] comes back from scouting ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s pretty much flat lands from here until the next town, hyung. No more cover from the forest. I did see a few caravans, but nothing suspicious. A few human merchants and even a few beastmen merchants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you [NAME].” Chan stops the group and rounds everybody up. Making sure that everyone's hoods are tight and secure.He doesn’t mean to be paranoid, but they really didn’t need to be recognized lest they want to make their travels so difficult. He hates it when they have to work for the Human Kingdom. Their race has the most prejudice against the other creatures. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright let's go. [NAME], you and Seungmin will take the front. Changbin and Jisung the middle, and me and Jeongin will take up the rear. I want no one to stop until we make it to the town. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sternly looks at Jeongin and Jisung who both avoid his eyes and whistle a little tune. Chan sighs in defeat and sends a quick prayer to the sky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The two troublemakers will be the death of me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After walking about 2 hours they finally see the village in the distance. The terrible two lets out loud whoops of excitement. The first town in a while! They rarely go to towns. Usually they get all their supplies from the forest. They only go to the village close to them for specialty items. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before arriving at the town Chan forces everyone to take a small break to discuss their plans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No wandering until we find an inn to stay at. Is that clear? We don’t know how busy this town is going to be or even how many inns allow non-human guests, so that is our first priority.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we don’t need all of us looking for one right?? You can go look hyung! We want to explore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, hyung we haven’t been to a town in ages! And this is bigger than the village near the forest. Please please plllleeeeeaaaaase can we go explore first??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung and Jeongin both plead with their big puppy eyes. [NAME] and Changbin start to childishly ask as well. Chan gulps and jerks around to look at Seungmin, seeking help to combat the cuteness that is friends. Seungmin jumps and looks away with a faint blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was, um, wondering if we could sightsee too. I researched the, uh, the major towns we would come across and I heard this place has a really popular store for witches.” Seungmin stutters and avoids looking at Chan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan puts his hands over his face and lets out a long suffering sigh while everyone else cheers. They knew they had won over their grump of a leader. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine. Whoever wants to go sightseeing can go,  he points his finger at them with a big emphasis on the next words,” </span>
  <b>
    <em>But only </em>
  </b>
  <span>with 2 or more of you. You can’t go by yours[ELF?], and that is final. Lord knows how much trouble you guys could get into.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that like we wouldn’t get into even more trouble with 2 or 3 of us.” [NAME] snickers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan groans and starts the walk towards town. Walking up to the gate everyone shows their passes. The guards seem wary to let them pass, but after noticing the kingdom’s seal on Chans pass, they let them through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The kingdom’s guard dogs are here.” They hear one of them mumble as they pass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[NAME] whirls around with a snarl on his face, but Changbin holds him back and forces him to keep moving. He allows Changbin to push him forward, but fumes in anger the whole while. This is why he hates human towns. They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> some lowly beasts at the beck and call of the humans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they are further in the town and away from the gates, Changbin pulls [NAME] into a small alleyway, waving off the others who turn in concern. Chan nods to him and drags the younger ones toward the market hoping to distract them from their anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the others are out of sight, Changbin pushes [NAME] up against the wall and kisses him deeply and slowly. [NAME] is taken aback, but doesn’t mind Changbin taking the initiative for once. He tries to pull away just to be a brat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's still angry, okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Changbin pushes him against the wall further and deepens the kiss even more. [NAME] finally just lets Changbin have his way, but eventually gets tired of being submissive. He still has some lingering aggression he needs to let out. Changbin lets out a gasp in surprise and grunts as he is forced into the wall, reversing the roles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[NAME] growls and attacks his lips in a frenzied kiss. Changbin tries to keep up, but eventually just melts into the kiss and let’s [NAME] dominate it. The way [NAME] explores Changbin’s mouth with his tongue has Changbin’s knees growing weak. [NAME] forces a leg in between Changbin’s legs and runs his tongue along the roof of Changbin’s mouth. He pulls Chanbin’s bottom lip into his mouth and bites down roughly. Changbin moans loudly and relaxes into the wall further. [NAME] groans in delight at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally feels the aggression leave his body, so he softens the kiss. He kitten licks over Changbin’s lips and leaves quick pecks on it which makes Changbin chase after his mouth hoping to deepen the kiss. [NAME] giggles and kisses his cheeks. He kisses his nose, once, twice, thrice, and then finally leaves a last lingering kiss on Changbin’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” [NAME] whispers. They are no longer kissing but just smiling against each others’ mouths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin hums and breaks away from the kiss. He pushes [NAME] away and grabs his hand. Finally they both join the stream of townspeople and walk around the shops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gasp of delight, Jeongin drags Seungmin over to a flower shop he sees. He immediately goes over to the sunflowers and coos at the bright yellow petals. Seungmin smiles at him gently, and secretly pays for a small bouquet. The florist walks over to the flowers and grabs a couple. Jeongin moves out of her way and continues on to look at more flowers. His eyes sparkle at the different variety of flowers and plants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After having his fill, Jeongin turns to find Seungmin and squeals when he sees Seungmin standing at the front of the shop with a bouquet of flowers. Jeongin skips over to Seungmin and kisses him on the cheek after receiving the flowers. He giggles in joy when he notices the different flowers. Sunflowers, red roses, and white and pink carnations. Trust, love, and admiration. Jeongin smiles into the bouquet. He has the sweetest boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Gummy Bear.” Jeongin cracks up at the look of disgust on Seungmin’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaand you ruined it.” Seungmin pushes Jeongin away and strides down the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongin follows closely behind, letting out the occasional giggle. Seungmin may say he hates it, but the blush and small smile he tries not to let Jeingin see says otherwise. Jeongin just hums and grabs his boyfriend’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung is staring. He knows he is. But come on. The sight before him is just too eye catching. Too mouth watering. Too mind blowing to look away from! It's not every day Channie gets angry but man oh man does Jisung find it hot. Especially when it's a jealous anger. He winces but cheers at the human's head snaps back and blood splirts from his nose. That’s gotta hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going back to how this happened, Jisung doesn’t know how the human got that close, but he doesn’t quite mind if he gets to see this side of Chan again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were walking around the market. Looking at all of the fresh fruits and vegetables, and other products set out for sale. Jisung sees a stall that he likes, so he wanders over leaving Chan at the meat stall. He picks up a cute hat and places it on his head. Since his ears are so small it still fits pretty well, even if it is designed for a human. He looks at hims[ELF?] in the mirror and strikes a silly pose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a pretty kitty like you doing all alone in our town?” Jisung grimaces when someone grabs at his side and pulls him into a chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breaks out of the hold, rolls his eyes and scoffs. Putting the hat back down he apologizes to the stall owner and makes to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. I was talkin’ to you.” The guy yanks on Jisung’s arm hard enough for him to let out a hiss in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to talk to uncivilized swine such as yours[ELF?]. So if you wouldn’t mind,” Jisung yanks his arm free and steps away from the man,” Please leave me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not getting very far, Jisung is roughly grabbed again by another person behind him. He is then shoved backwards into a chest. Feeling hims[ELF?] getting nauseous he looks around for Chan. Or even just someone that will help. He may be stronger than humans, but he realizes there are about 3 different humans surrounding him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his stomach sinking, he notices how everyone is averting their eyes. Why isn't anyone helping him? He flinches when one of the men grabs his chin and forces his face to angle up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s not a nice thing to say to us. We just want to have a little fun. Don’t be rude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hot, sticky breath fans over Jisung’s face and he tries not to gag when the putrid smell of it hits his sinus. He feels rough hands on his hips and tries to jerk away. The men keep getting closer and closer. Caging his body with theirs. Jisung closes his eyes and a few tears fall down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww is the kitty gunna cry? We ain’t gunna hurt you. We’ll make you feel real good soon. Promise.” They leered at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when it gets too much, and their lips almost meet. The guy holding his chin is jerked away from him. He flies into a nearby stall. The other two surrounding him aren’t much better. They go flying after the first guy, and fall into a heap of groaning limbs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung opens his eyes just in time to see Chan grab one of the men, and starts to lay it on him. Punch after punch. In the face, in the stomach, in the crotch. Finally he knees him in the face and the guy drops like lead. Chan turns to the other two. Growling low in his throat he looks like the predator his species is made out to be. Blood red eyes lit up in fury, fangs descended and sharp. He hisses at the humans and straight knocks the second man unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that's where they are now. He has the last guy, the one that almost kisses him, hanging by his throat. The man dangles by his neck scratching at Chan’s hands, desperate for air. Jisung notices the crowd, finally, and sees guards making their way through the masses. Sliding his hood over his head, he slides his arms around Chan’s torso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, my love. It’s not worth it anymore. Weren’t you the one that said we shouldn’t cause trouble?” If anyone recognizes us that would be bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s soothing words allow CHan to realize the situation. He drops the human and sneers in his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I see you again don’t think about living to see the next day. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not some toy for your sick fantasies.” Chan spits in the human’s face and finally allows Jisung to pull him away. Before putting his hood up, he flashes his red eyes at the crowd who hastily disperses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As hot as that was, Hyung. That was very stupid and inpulsive of you.” Jisung states when they find a quiet area to sit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is petting Chan’s head that is buried in his neck. Chan is mouthing at Jisung’s neck, and Jisung is having a very hard time forming a coherent thought. That must have really angered him if he is acting like a little baby vamp that's still teething. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung squeaks when he is pulled onto Chan’s lap, straddling him. Chan puts more pressure on his necks and starts to run his fangs along the skin. Not breaking skin, but with enough force to allow Jisung to feel it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung feels his face heat up in a blush, and his mouth drops open. Puffs of air fall from his mouth and turn into soft moans of pleasure. Heat pools in his lower stomach, and blood rushes south. He feels Chan smirk into his neck. He speaks so low his voice is just a vibration against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jisung gasps out between short intakes of air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Mine</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” The word ends in a long throaty growl, and Jisung feels his cock twitch in his pants. His stomach tightens as he grinds down on Chan’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours.” He groans out eyes rolling up into his head at the pleasure from Chan’s fangs and mouth and the way Chan ruts up to meet his thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung tilts his head to give Chan better access, and Chan releases a sharp breath at the way Jisung presents hims[ELF?]. All for Chan to take. Only for Chan to take. Chan’s vision turns red, and after a final kiss to Jisung’s neck, his fangs pierce the skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung shouts and tenses, but relaxes after the initial pain. He grinds down more desperately, seeking more friction. The drag and pull from his neck makes his head swim with pleasure. He mewls when Chan starts to stroke him through his trouser. He's glad their cloaks are large enough to cover them. While they are no longer on the main road, they are definitely not concealed enough from prying eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung bites back a particularly loud cry when Chan takes his cock from his trousers and gives firm quick strokes. The suction of Chan’s mouth and warmth of his hands brings Jisung dangerously close to the edge. Jisung threads his hand through Chan's hair, and the other clutches at the back of Chan’s cloak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, hyung. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I, I need more.” Jisung heavily pants out, tightly wound up like a coil ready to snap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan lets his neck go, and licks up the remaining blood, hand never letting up the relentless pace on Jisung’s cock. Speeding up his hand, he strikes at the other side of Jisung’s neck. Jisung’s body tenses up and he cums with a long cry. Chan releases his neck and milks him through it and only releases him when Jisung whimpers at the overstimulation. Jisung slumps down onto Chan’s chest and pauses to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry if I was too rough, baby.” Chan says with a furrow in his brow. He frowns while searching for something to wipe his hand with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung just grabs Chan’s hand and wipes the drying cum onto his cloak. They will have Seungmin wash it for them. Lord knows he has enough blackmail on him for a simple cleaning spell. He pulls Chan in for a gentle kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t too rough, hyung. If anything I liked it a little rough. But what about you? You didn’t finish.” Jisung tilts his head to the side when Chan flushes a deep red and starts to sputter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung grins mischievously and grabs at Chan’s clothed covered cock. When Chan squeaks and squirms from sensitivity, Jisung preens in satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You came untouch just from sucking my blood? You are so cute, hyungie. You think I’m seeexy. You think I’m so hoooot.” Jisungs laugh gets cut off with a surprised shout when Chan abruptly stands up and dumps him on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just lays in the ground and giggles. Reaching his arms up for Chan. Jisung bats his eyes and pouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t feel my legs, hyungie. Carry me? Please?” He amps up the puppy dog eyes and sticks out his bottom lip for the killer move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He beams when Chan grabs him and carries him bridal style. Wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck, Jisung goes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He hums cutely when Chan moves his head in time for their lips to meet. He wiggles happily in Chan’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the death of me, cub.” Chan huffs, but fails to hide his fond smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanbin scrunches his nose up as soon as Chan and Jisung walk up the meeting point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really couldn’t have waited until later, you nasties.” He fake gags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[NAME] bursts into a fit of giggles and wraps his arm around Changbin’s waist. He lays his head on Changbin’s shoulders still giggling. Changbin turns red when he realizes why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If we were in a more secluded spot than that alleyway, Binnie, I am sure we wouldn’t be able to say anything.” [NAME] purrs into Chanbin’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungmin's lip curls in disgust. He rolls his eyes and starts in the direction of an inn he and Innie scouted during their shopping. Jeongin and Jisung follow close behind and are whispering to each other. Seungmin flushes red when Jeongin shoots him a sleazy wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they arrive at the inn and reserve a single room with a king sized bed. While they have the money to reserve 3 single rooms, they prefer to all sleep together when travelling. The comfort of them all tangled up relaxes them after long travelling days. After washing and changing into nightwear the group settled down in the large bed. It is definitely not fit for 6 grown men, but they make it work. If a few of them wake up on the floor it's nothing that hasn't happened before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight. I love you.” Jisung says into Chan’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing a chorus of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love you too, sungie. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Makes him sigh in content and fall into a peaceful slumber. Tomorrow is another big day ahead of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoutout to my friend, Ennie, for helping me with a  few scenes and for laughing at the smut with me!! Couldn't have finished this without you bby!! Love youuuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Changed this chapter up a bit. I like the direction it’s going finally</p><p>UPDATED</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so tiiired!! Today is a crazy busy day with work. It’s spring break though so I have finally been able to find some small moments to update this story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, did you hear that the Human’s Temple has been attacked by a group of creatures?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho perks his head up from where he was slumped, reading the newspaper. He casually turns around, stretching his torso, and notices a group of 3 women a few tables behind him chattering over tea and sweets. He waves for a refill and picks up his newspaper again. Turning slightly in his chair he tunes in to the women’s conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Was it a group of creatures? I heard it was a group of demons that attacked. But, I also heard that all the priests and citizens visiting were all slaughtered.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard there were women and children there as well.”  </p><p> </p><p>The other two women gasp and fan themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Those poor souls. May the gods take care of them in the afterlife. Oh, I hope someone can go get rid of whoever killed all those people. I do hope the ore is safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” the woman closest to him gasps, frightened. “Will the kingdom be okay without their ore? I hope it’s safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho has heard enough. He stands up and tucks the paper under his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me. I’m so sorry. I did not mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I happened to overhear something strange.” Minho smiles warmly at the ladies in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies all stare at him in wide-eyed awe. They sit up straighter and bring their fans up to their mouths. </p><p> </p><p>“Marquie Lee! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! We haven’t seen you in the capital for a few weeks. Sit sit, please. We will tell you all about the rumors popping up.” The woman in purple smiles gracefully and gestures for another teacup to be served.</p><p> </p><p>Minho hesitates but sits down. Internally he sighs. He did not want to deal with the nobility but returning to the capital was needed, so this interaction was slightly expected. </p><p> </p><p>“It is so nice to see you, ladies, again. Duchess Laren, Duchess Romani, and Marquiness Deidrich. You all look lovely this evening.” Minho looks at each lady in the eye while saying their name. </p><p> </p><p>The ladies all blush and giggle behind their delicate fans. </p><p> </p><p>“I happen to overhear your conversation about the human’s temple? Is everything okay? I just got back into the capitol late last night, so I am afraid I am rather slow on the new gossip.” Minho bashfully smiles, ducking his head and peering at the ladies from under his lashes.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies giggle some more, and Minho fights the urge to grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be exhausted then. Waiter! Please bring a plate of your finest breakfast and a strong cup of coffee for this gentleman.” Duchess Laren calls out to a staff member. </p><p> </p><p>Minho tries to decline but realizes its a losing battle with this group of ladies. This is why he tries not to stay in the main shops in the capitol. But this coffee shop is his favorite place to visit. They have the best coffee he has ever tasted. </p><p> </p><p>Duchess Laren leans close to him and looks around as if making sure no one else is listening. </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently the Human’s Ore Temple has been attacked. No known survivors, including women and children. I’ve heard people say it was a group of demons, but someone I know that had been there recently mentioned a group of creatures, bandits, are going around killing random people.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho frowns. For the amount of traveling he does, he is surprised he’s never heard of any rumors similar to this one. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you hear this from? I was in the human kingdom not too long ago, and my companions and I never came across anyone of that level.”</p><p> </p><p>Duchess Laren chuckles, “My brother in law is a human, and his family has been sending him letters, updating him of the affairs in the human kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho raises his eyebrow. Her human brother in law just so happens to tell her these secrets, huh?  Minho is sure the Human Kingdon would not want this knowledge known. He knows the underlying way she got this information if the leer on her face says anything.</p><p> </p><p>Duchess Laren scoots over to him and grabs his arm, pushing her breasts against his skin. Again, Minho tries not to let the utter disgust show on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Marquis Lee. We can always go back to my mansion and I can show you the letters in person? I’m sure all of us could have a lovely time? We can have dinner after you are done.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho reels back slightly when she pushes her face into his neck. He looks around at the other women at the table for some help, but they are wearing the same smug smirk as the Duchess Laren. Like they know he won’t be able to resist. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly for them, Minho does not enjoy the, ah, affections from women. </p><p> </p><p>"I must apologize, ladies, I have to meet with someone in a few minutes, and I must leave if I do not want to keep them waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Before the ladies could protest, the door to the cafe was abruptly opened, and a young man tripped inside, startling the patrons.</p><p> </p><p>He hastily bows in apology and makes his way over to Minho’s table. The ladies all do not hide the contempt from their faces, to which the young man just ignores.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord, I have been searching everywhere for you. We are going to be late for our audience with the king if we do not make haste.” The young gentleman bows apologetically to the ladies and turns around to wait for his lord.</p><p> </p><p>The ladies all chitter amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t want to keep you from our king, Marquis Lee. I’m sorry we will be unable to have dinner tonight. Maybe another time?” Duchess Laren says with a bat to her lashes.</p><p> </p><p>Minho smiles with a tight lip. Yeah, no. Not going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry our talk got interrupted. Thank you for entertaining me. I was so lonely by myself, but had a lovely time with you, three beautiful ladies. Until next time.” Minho bows to them and proceeds to walk out the door. The gentleman walking closely behind. </p><p> </p><p>Once inside the coach that was waiting for him outside, Minho lets out a breath and slumps in the seat. His seatmates laugh obnoxiously. Minho glares at them.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you were spying on us. Why didn’t you come out sooner?! Those women were practically drooling on me.” Minho says with a shudder.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but ‘My Lord’, they were so beautiful! Any man would have fallen at their feet.” The gentleman directly across from Minho says with laughter bubbling between his words. </p><p> </p><p>“Felix, it’s not nice to tease- ‘My Lord’. He has more refined taste than those vultures.” The other gentleman, sitting next to Felix, scolds. The smirk on his face and snicker he lets out fails to hide his enjoyment of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Minho scoffs and slaps both of them on their thighs. Both men yelp, but continue to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Those women were horrible and completely transparent. How could she imply that she was sleeping with her sister’s husband! That is very improper.”</p><p> </p><p>“OooOoh bringing out the big words. Improper he says, Hyunjin. Hyung, its okay. We know you want to call her a whore. It’s not the end of the world, Mr. Noble.” Felix smirks and pats Minho’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>Minho just snorts and rolls his eyes. Yes, she was most definitely a whore, but that’s just crast to say aloud. Even though he hates his noble lineage, he prefers their manner of speaking to others. It’s more polite to say improper, and Minho is nothing if not polite. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways! We really will be late to our audience with the Tyrant, I mean King,  if you stayed there any later. And you know how the tyrant, I’m sorry <em> king </em>, regards tardiness.” Hyunjin says with a saccharine smile. </p><p> </p><p>Felix gives a tinkling laugh and gives Hyunjin a high five. Hyunjin gives a self- satisfied hum and slaps Felix’s hand. They chatter amongst themselves while the carriage continues along. Minho rubs his head and tries to will away the headache he can already feel forming. This is an argument that they have had practically since day one, and in his heart, Minho can’t really refute those claims. </p><p> </p><p>Minho lets the curtains fall open, and looks out at the streets. Beggers sitting against the walls with torn caps, hoping for a stray coin to fly through the air and land in it. Children fruitlessly selling wilted flowers to uncaring passersbys. Women in doors looking out at the crowd and drawing men in with their hooded eyes, and scantily clad legs. People of all races, shapes, sizes, colors, amd genders just ignoring the weak like they are flies on the wall or manure under their foot.</p><p> </p><p>Minho clenches his fists in his lap. The old King would have never let their people get this desolate. Leaning his head against the frame, he closes his eyes and speaks with reverence in his mind. <em> I have failed, My King. Failed you. Failed your son. Failed the kingdom. I have allowed that rotten bastard to prosper while he forsakes our people. How may I atone for the sin that I have committed? How can I help lead our people out of despair? I am no royal, but I will search to the ends of time for the rightful heir to the throne, and help our people out of the wrath of that bloodthirsty tyrant.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The carriage comes to a stop, and Minho straightens his back. Felix and Hyunjin both stop their playful banter and let their faces fall blank. No emotion must be perceived by the creatures of this castle. Time to meet the king. </p><p> </p><p> " Ah. My lovely marquis. It`s always such a pleasure to see you. It`s been way too long since the last time we met.”</p><p> </p><p>The king’s eyes rake down Minho’s figure. The gleam in his eyes shines viciously. He is sitting at his throne with a haughty smugness befitting of his character. </p><p>Minho can imagine an arrow flying from Felix’s bow towards the king’s smirk, just from the animosity Minho can feel from his right side. Glancing at Felix from the corner of his eye, Minho subtly shakes his head. The killing intent recedes so it’s not as obvious. </p><p> </p><p>Receiving the signal to stand, Minho, Hyunjin, and Felix are led to a sitting room just off to the side of the throne room.</p><p> </p><p>The king picks up his steaming cup of coffee and gestures to the pastries on the table. The acrid smell in the air and the snobbish expression of the king’s men deter Minho and his boys from touching anything. Hyunjin and Felix are tense with disdain at the blatant assassination attempt. Hyunjin’s lips curl up and the points of his teeth shine maliciously at the beastmen in the room. </p><p> </p><p>Minho is the one to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Was there something amiss in our mission report, Your Highness? What has made you take time out of your busy schedule to request .the presence of lowly soldiers?”</p><p> </p><p>The king mockingly puts a hand over his heart and wipes a nonexistent tear from his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“You wound me, old friend. I can’t just call you here because I missed your face? We can’t just have idle chatter because it has been a while since two friends have conversed face to face?” </p><p> </p><p>The wide sharp-toothed grin the tiger gives the elf is nothing jovial. An almost blatant bearing of his teeth puts Minho’s nerves on edge. The actual meaning of this meeting is no longer just an intuition, but a confirmed fact. The threat hanging heavy in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Felix and Hyunjin move closer to their brother as unease begins to curl in their guts. They were hoping this was not the case. They wish there was some way to keep Minho and his sister from this disgusting perverted traitor. </p><p> </p><p>The king’s advisor places a crisp cream-colored letter with the Tiger king’s seal. The boys all feel outraged. They just got back late last night from a mission, and now this bastard wants to send them out on one again?!</p><p> </p><p>“You will find the details of the mission explained inside. You leave at daybreak tomorrow,” the king announced with gleeful malice.</p><p> </p><p>By the slight trembling in Felix’s body, Minho is swift to pick up the envelope and stand. Bowing towards the king he bids them a farewell. </p><p> </p><p>“Old friend. I'd like a word alone.” The king announces. </p><p> </p><p>The dread in Minho`s stomach builds at those familiar words. </p><p> </p><p>Felix and Hyunjin shout in protest, but quiet down as Minho raises his hand. They do not. eed to cause a scene and incurred the king`s wrath any more than they do.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere remains tense as everyone places a hand on their weapons. Sweat drips down Minho`s spine. </p><p> </p><p>The silence is abruptly broken by the King`s boisterous laughter. He smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"Call off your guards dogs, Minho. Before my leniency runs out."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty." Minho sends a look to his brothers and nods his head to the door. </p><p> </p><p>The king grins in sick triumph, and dismisses everyone with a flick of his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>Felix and Hyunjin both come up to Minho and touch foreheads, their way of giving each other strength. They all know what the king wants, and no matter how much they despise this, they are utterly powerless to stop it. Too many things at stake. </p><p> </p><p>Minho gets up to sit on the floor. Nothing can stop the feeling of degradation at sitting on the floor like a pet. Changing into his panther form, Minho feels nauseous at the feeling of vulnerability. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a letter for you. Your sister’s writing is quite boring. Talking about the same things. The flowers are blooming. The weather is nice. New maids coming and going from her palace.” </p><p> </p><p>The Tiger rests his feet on Minho’s back while sipping his coffee and reading the letter. Minho’s lip curls in a silent snarl.he hates these moments. The king loving to treat him like a mere animal and not like a person. </p><p> </p><p>People come and go from the throne room. Witnessing the great general acting like a house cat for the Tyrant. People still secretly loyal to the previous king feel rage curling in their gut at his nephew being treated with such disregard. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Minho comes back to reality in a steaming bathtub with someone massaging shampoo into his hair and singing a soft lullaby. Recognizing the deep timbre of Felix` voice, and his gentle touch he finally manages to relax the tension from his body. The slight groan he let's out causes Felix to pause his ministrations to soothe him. </p><p> </p><p>Amongst the cooing Felix rinses his hair, and starts to lather the soap into his stiff muscles. He manages to be both firm, but gentle. Loosening each muscle until pain no longer sparks down his spine, rather allowing a dull ache to take its place. Shifting heavy emotions like that puts a large strain on his body.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin comes beside the tub with a towel and helps Minho out of the sudsy, copper coloured bath. The tyrant loves to wear studded shoes for these ‘meetings.’ Allowing the help, Minho sighs when Hyunjin starts to dry his hair with his wind magic. The gentle breeze reminding him of the lake he used to live near. With the only thing rippling the waters was the slow breeze brushing through the trees. </p><p> </p><p>The silence is broken when Felix clears his throat and gestures to their sacks packed by the door of their room. </p><p> </p><p>"We packed everything up while you were away. The contents of the letter tells us next to nothing, but expeciately says we need to leave at once, so wepretty much have no time for rest." Felix let's his frustrations slip into his voice, but calms when Hyunjin grabs his hand.</p><p> </p><p> They know to use soft words after Minho`s meetings with the king. No matter how much they despise that man. </p><p> </p><p>After collecting the last of their things, they leave out the door with Felix holding Minho`s hand and Hyunjin wrapped around his arm. </p><p> </p><p>The hollowness of Minho`s mind is being replaced by the warmth of his brothers. While they had no sleep, and will not have sleep for possibly another day, Minho would not change anything as he basks in the comforting warmth of the witch and elf beside him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. There are Good Demons?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>UPDATED</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was pretty easy to update since only names changes needed to be made really</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If you even think of slinging that mud at me, you better sleep with  one eye open, Hwang Hyunjin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho doesn’t even turn around. He is stuck staring at the mile of marsh land they have left to cross. A look of disgust crosses his face when something slithers by his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh he utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> the marshland between the Beastman kingdom and the Human kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They never go by boat for some ungodly reason, and Minho might just change that on the way back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin sheepishly lowers the handful of mud while Felix snickers at him. He pouts and whines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bored though, hyung! We’ve been in the nasty marsh for so long and we still have at least an hour to go! Why do we never get a boat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all for a boat, hyung. This is disgusting and if my foot sinks into the mud again I’m going to rebel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix says with a grimace as he forces his foot out and grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho sighs and looks to the heavens. He honestly has no idea why they never get a boat. Maybe because they always leave so early it never crossed his mind to see if anyone rented in the early hours of the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I‘ll rent us one on the way back. I promise. I’m just as sick as this marsh as you are. Hyunjin, do you know of any rentals this early?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmm any rentals that aren’t seedy people no, but anything other than walking in nasty muddy water for hours will make due.” Hyunjin responds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally crowing the Marshlands, the three stop and assess their attire. They are completely soaked through and covered in mud up to their chests. No inn will let them inside if they do not at least get most of the mud off. Minho sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright we need to go find some clean water to at least look presentable when we find a place to rest." Minho declares, completely missing the mischievous duo whisper behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Minho turns around, he is sprayed in the face with a strong gush of water. Stepping back he slips on some mud and lands right on his ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you better run boys. I have a perfect way to dry myself off." Minho`s canines sharpen by the second as he bears a grin at Felix and Hyunjin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both shriek with laughter as they start to sprint away. Minho, now shifted, chases them as the wind whistles by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chan." A voice whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rough hand shakes him quickly. Groggilly, he opens his eyes to see the bleary form oh Changbin hovering over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whaaaat." He groans, forcing himself in a seated position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hiss to their left snaps him awake. Hurriedly he helps Changbin wake the others, luckily they only have Jisung and Jeongin who are heavy sleepers. The others wake easily to calls of their name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling Jisung and Jeongin up, while the others gather their things, Changbin begins to fill them in on the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I felt a dark aura about 10 minutes ago, but I wasn't too worried because of our barrier. It wouldn't be able to get close. Just 2 minutes ago I started hearing the hissing," As if on cue more ominous hissing filled the clearing, "It's either really loud, or it somehow crossed our barrier. I haven't felt this much malicious energy before. It's like a whole army condensed into one creature." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hissing only gets louder the longer Changbin talks. Everyone chucks their bags in the middle and stands in a loose circle, weapons drawn. A dark fog begins to surround them. The deep purple undulates like it's alive, slithering and coiling around them like a giant deadly snake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Beware the temple."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice startles them. The deep timbre reverberating through their bones, sending shivers down their spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Chan asks, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone tired of war." The voice says with a curious amount of melancholy in its tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys glance at each other warily. The emotion in the demon's voice alarmed them. Never had they known demons feeling emotions other than murderous intent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why should we trust you." Changbin growls, slicing at the fog by his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why should you not? I have only given a warning, not a lie." The voice says, bemused. Like it's talking to little children being wary of a large dog. Cute in their bravery, but silly in their fright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what you will with this meeting, but be wary of who you listen to and follow. Bugs can be frightening in a swarm."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the voice fades away, so does the purple fog. The dark aura and the heavy feeling in the air disappear as though it was never there in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Can I just say, what the fuck was that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung helps as Seungmin slaps him upside the head. He whines amidst the groans of exasperation, rubbing at the sore spot on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whhyyy? It was a legitimate question!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In the form of a dumbass statement, dumbass." Seungmin quips back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the two can start to bicker more, Chan gestures for everyone to grab their things and start walking. Might as well get a head start on the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan and Changbin pull behind the rest of the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think, hyung? I've told you I don't trust the humans as far as they can throw me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sighs, but responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They have been the only kingdom to give us refuge. If we betray them that bastard tiger king will find us. I can`t allow that to happen. You know this, Min."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Changbin growls in frustration. He runs a hand through his hair and slumps his shoulders. Look past all the others ahead, his eyes zero in on Jisung. Jisung has his head thrown back in loud laughter. In his mind`s eye he remembers a time when there wasn't even a trace of a smile on his face. Not wanting to go back to that time, he relents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. I understand. But what about the warning? He said `Beware the temple.` if it's been overrun with demons it will be close to impossible to recover their orb."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan tightens his grip on his bag. He knows, but this is a risk he has to take. Seungmin can teleport them out of there if need be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We`ll worry about it when we get there. Come on. Let's hurry up. I think Seungmin is a hair's width apart from choking Sungie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a chuckle, Changbin hurries along with Chan to stop their younger brothers stupid arguments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho jerks awake with a gasp. Felix slams onto the floor and comes up with his bow ready. Fly away hairs stuck to his cheek, damp with drool. Hyunjin grumbles and groans but ultimately rolls over and buries himself further into the warm covers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, Lix. Just a nightmare." Minho tubes his hands down his face and scrubs harshly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently Felix lowers Minho`s hands and wipes his face with a damp cloth. The coolness soothes Minho`s heated flesh. He breathes deeply and relaxes against the headboard. Felix puts away the cloth and climbs behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before either one can open their mouths to speak, all the hair on their body stands on end. Instantly they are put on high alert. Even Hyunjin, who sleeps like the dead, rises quickly from his slumber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A deep purple mist wriggled around the room. Moving as if in search of prey. Felix mumbles a spell, and they are encased in the faint green glow of a barrier. They all jerk their heads to the door when a deep voice rumbles. Even deeper than Felix`s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Believe not what you see, but what you feel in your heart."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin snorts, but quickly coughs when Minho jams his elbow back into Hyunjin`s stomach. They don't need anyone angering this thing. Probably a demon coming to sneak doubt into their minds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All is not what you believe. Sacrifices were made for selfish intent, yes, but for a selfless purpose."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Mr. Cliché. What does that even mean? How can you be selfish and selfless at the same time? That's pretty much saying its 11 in the morning, but it`s completely dark outside like i`ts night time. Impossible."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is only some advice, take it or ignore it, Mr. Smartass." The voice shoots back with annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho rolls his eyes and smushes a pillow over Hyunjin`s face. Admist the flailing and the muffled wailing, Minho and Felix share a look. They knew to be sceptical of this mission, but why would a demon offer his advice?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why should we believe you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Why do you creatures always ask that? Just like there are evil creatures, there are good demons. The only interaction you have is with the evil ones, so you guys just judge every demon as bad. Well sorry if there are some demons that actually care about their family and friends and don't want a pointless and unnecessary war!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The utter exasperation in the mists' voices bewildered the three. Good demons? Honestly no. They had never given that much thought. The demons they came across were always murderous and bloodthirsty. They had never met a passive demon before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as quickly as the mist came, it dispersed in the blink of an eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho groans and leans back onto the bed. He just wants a smooth sailing mission for once. Is that too much to ask for?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Might as well get up and start moving. If we leave now we should arrive at the temple early afternoon. We don't want to get there after dark if we don't want to run into any demons."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin moans and thrashed in the bed, tangling himself up in the blankets. Felix snickers and shoves him off the bed. Hyunjin yelps and struggles to unwrap himself from the blankets, Felix clutches his stomach in laughter. Even Minho cracks a smile and chuckle at his brothers' antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About 2 miles away from the temple, they stop and rest. Slowly the hairs on their arms and neck rise. Goosebumps break out across their skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's some strong magic, hyung." Hyunjin murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be on guard. Most likely a horde of demons. We will scout and then plan our next move." Minho responds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix and hyunjin nod their heads. All three take off in a sprint. If they can feel the demonic energy this far out they are worried about the state they will find the temple in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as they reach the outskirts of the temple, the demonic energy disappears without a trace. They hardly notice though. Instead standing in horror at the scene around them. It was a massacre. Whoever did this was insane. Considering the high probability of it being demons, it's not hard to imagine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A high pitched scream jerks them into motion. Taking off in the direction of the scream, they all draw their weapons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene that greets them makes Minho's heart drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Startlingly truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blood in Minho’s veins boil at the mere sight of the man in front of him. The man who has the audacity to still be breathing when he took the world from Minho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only sound in the clearing is the harsh, ragged breathing from Minho’s mouth. He clenches his teeth and exhales roughly. The leaves rustle with the wind, and Felix’s fingers shift on his bowstring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A twig snaps and suddenly it’s like someone pushed the start button from their momentary pause in time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix’s arrow sings through the air with deadly precision. Aiming straight for the man’s heart. He is uncertain of Minho’s reaction to this man, never knowing such ferocity, but seeing his brother give the stranger a malicious glare tells him that this stranger is their enemy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A body propelled themself from the side to slash the arrow from the air. Seungmin’s lands on the ground beside Chan only to spin towards Felix to clash with him. Sword on bowstring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix grunts and jerks away, before his boasting snaps. Putting his bow over his back he unsheathes his dagger. If this swordsman wants to tango, he’ll show him a dance he will never forget. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the sounds of metal striking metal scream in the air, Chan takes a moment to study the Elf a few feet away from himself. Same brown hair, cropped close at the sides and longer at the top. No patience to fiddle with longer hair, Minho always said with a lopsided grin. Brown eyes no longer holding their bright spark. Now they gleam with a haunted look, almost as if he is perpetually being chased. Build still solid, but not the same. Face too thin and bags under his eyes. Minho always said healthy body, healthy mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Minho." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan mumbles with a stricken look on his face. An air of despair clouding his surroundings. How did he let this happen to one once so precious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still so precious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a traitorous little voice whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho grits his teeth and surges toward Chan, claws extended and teeth bared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan closes his eyes, and relaxes his body. Waiting for the claws he knows will come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung curses as he trips on yet another body. They seem near endless in the courtyard. Heart heavy with sadness, he closes the eyes of anyone still looking death in the face, a permanent look of horror from their last moments alive, and offers a prayer for their souls to find peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He regrets splitting up with Changbin, all of a sudden. The warmest of his friend by his side would have done wonders for the chill the sight causes. So many innocent lives lost. If only they could have gotten here sooner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes water and spill over in gentle streams as he crouched beside a human child. Running his fingers through her hair, he mumbles a prayer. Hopefully soothing any lingering feelings of terror she might still hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping his head up and quickly rubbing his eyes free of tears, Jisung stares at the person behind him. Jisung tenses up and feels for the knives hidden down his leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking leaves from his hair, Hyunjin scowls. Of course he would be clumsy enough to trip into these damn bushes, alerting whatever enemy to his presence. He was too busy staring at the person crouched on the ground, some song being sung as the stranger ran his fingers through the little girl`s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin`s heart clenched at the sight of that small face frozen with terror during her last breath. Too much blood for such a small body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hand on his weapon, Hyunjin looks at the stranger. Shaggy strawberry blonde hair brushing his shoulders. Honey brown eyes tinged red from the tears spilling down his cheeks. Those cheeks still clinging to baby fat. The innocence in his eyes hardening at Hyunjin. Coming up from the crouch into a fighting stance. Hyunjin tenses. Takes his hands off his weapons and raises them in a surrender signal. He can still cast spells but the other doesn’t need to know that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you” Wary eyes narrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you.” Is asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung slightly relaxes, but keeps his hand on his weapon. While the other has his hands up, he may be able to use magic so that means nothing. The other doesn’t seem like he will attack, but Jisung knows from experience that no one can be trusted at first glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Hyunjin. We were dispatched from the Beastmen kingdom to come investigate claims of the temple being attacked.” Hyunjin looks around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From the carnage it seems like it was more recent than we were led to believe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung feels conflicted, immediately tensing back up. From his posture, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin </span>
  </em>
  <span>does not seem to recognize him, but coming from the Beastmen kingdom is a sign of danger. No one must know he is alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and my companions had heard rumors of a demon's attack near the temple, but when we got here the battle had just finished. We split up to search for any survivors, but unfortunately I haven’t come across any yet.” At no signs of recognition, Jisung finally relaxes. Not completely, but enough to unclench his tired muscles. He doesn’t give a name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin shrugs. No name given is pretty common. He can call him cheeks then. Hyunjin chuckles. Jisung gave him a weird look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them move on. Checking each body for signs of life. As they pass more and more death both Jisung and Hyunjin feel the rage build and build. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I find the culprit I’m going to tear them limb from limb.” Jisung growls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin agrees. The monsters need to atone for their sins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin makes light hearted conversation while they walk. Anything to fill in the silence. Hyunjin finds out Jisung was born the day before Felix, although he didn’t mention the year. His favorite color is red, Hyunjin’s favorite is black and white. Jisung’s favorite food is cheesecake while Hyunjin’s is sushi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung can speak almost all of the continent’s languages. The common language, the vampiric, Beastmen, and Elven language. He said he is currently learning the Human and Dwarven language as well. Trying to become fluent in all the languages.  Although he has lost a little of the Elven language because of disuse. Hyunjin is amazed. To be able to retain all that knowledge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man I wish I could be that smart. I only know the Common language and the Elven language. I’m learning the beastmen language from my hyung, but with our traveling it’s kind of hard. He knows most of the languages as well. He’s smart just like you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung blushes and looks at Hyunjin wide eyed. He didn’t feel that smart. He just remembers what he was taught from when he was a child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both whip their heads around when they hear a clash. They dash to the sound. Fighting was what it sounded like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Both went rigid at the scene. Both for different reasons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin sees his mate fighting, sword on dagger, with a strange man. Minho, claws outstretched towards another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sees Seungmin attacking another while Chan is just standing frozen. Seeing who made Chan stand frozen makes Jisung freeze up as well. Never imagining he would see that particular person again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before Minho makes contact he is thrown back by a strong gust of wind. Felix is thrown back as well. Hyunjin darts to grab Felix before he makes contact with the ground. Jisung jerks his head around to see Jeongin and Changbin come running up. Jeongin’s hand pointed to the fallen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s face twists into terrifying rage. The temperature drops and ice starts to creep outward from him and Felix. Rapidly approaching the others. Jisung let’s out a helpless yell. Rushing towards the still anguished Chan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin conjures flames to surround Hyunjin to melt the ice, while The ground rumbles from Jeongin’s earth magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho has gotten up and was preparing to launch himself at Seungmin and Jeongin. Felix preparing his bow towards Jisung and Chan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT!” Jisung screams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stops. They all turn to Jisung. Minho drops his sword in disbelief. He staggers and drops to his knees. Staring at Jisung was shocked grief. Jisung grimaces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. It’s. It’s a long story, hyung.” Jisung looks down, ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A long story!? Story. No. We all thought you were dead. I watched Chan kill you! You died in my arms, Jisung,” Minho mirthlessly laughs, “that’s not something you can shrug about. Why didn’t you tell me! I had a right to know!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho stalks over to Jisung and Chan. Murderous rage leaking from him in waves. Seungmin, Changbin, and Jeongin tense. They surround their family for protection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin and Felix jump up and sticks close to Minho. Tensions are high all around. Jisung doesn’t know what to say. He looks at Chan and then Changbin. No one knows what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alright. Why don’t we all just calm down for a minute. We need to clean up the area and we still don’t know if there are any demons lingering around. Even if there are not any, the heavy stench of death is for sure going to attract some.” Jeongin lowers his hands and tries to get through to everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeongin is right. We need to clear the area before more death happens. We can split up and then regroup when we are away from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone reluctantly agrees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin go with those two. I don’t trust them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung and Chan feel a twinge of despair at the words. Someone they were so close to. Someone pretty much family. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yaaaay!! Finally a new chapter!! This was has been hesitating, half written, in my drafts for months. And as always I hate it, but my confidence in my writing sucks so what’s new lol</p>
<p>If you enjoyed it please let me know by comments or kudos please!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! If you have made it here and did not completely hate it I am so glad! This will be updated sporadically I am so sorry in advance. I work full time, have a part-time job, as well as go to night/weekend school, so my schedule is pretty jam-packed (update: its fucking quarantine time and I still suck at updating weeee)  :(( BUT I want to challenge myself with a chaptered fic, and I am excited to see how far I can go with this :) I have most everything planned, so hopefully the updates should not be too far apart. I hope you guys enjoy it!</p><p>Here’s my Twitter @Flowers_Minseok j literally just rt things or yell on the tl but I am giving small updates of my writing process so ye :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>